


I'm Yours Tonight

by jingucchislippers



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Assertive Cuddler Tasuku, Azuma Is Pining Hard, Bottom Azuma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tasuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: A loud, booming crack of thunder mixed with the harsh howling winds and heavy rain battering the window pane had Azuma clutching his pillow as slight tremors ran through his body. He’d buried himself underneath his blankets in a sad attempt to hide himself away from the tropical storm raging outside, but it was found to be futile as his anxiety overwhelmed his senses.--In which Azuma finds comfort in the beefy arms of Tasuku during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	I'm Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For Kana 💙
> 
> This opens with Azuma experiencing a panic attack so please take that into precaution before reading. This is also my first time writing these two, so apologies if they're ooc.
> 
> Title is taken from the song The Academy Is... - I'm Yours Tonight.

A loud, booming crack of thunder mixed with the harsh howling winds and heavy rain battering the window pane had Azuma clutching his pillow as slight tremors ran through his body. He’d buried himself underneath his blankets in a sad attempt to hide himself away from the tropical storm raging outside, but it was found to be futile as his anxiety overwhelmed his senses.

Azuma had known this was coming and Hisoka had even gone out of his way to give him one of his favorite pillows, freshly washed too. Homare offered him a poem as per usual to help him keep his mind off of the storm and for a brief moment, thinking on those nonsensical words helped calm him a little.

But that was before the rain started pouring down harder, making Azuma feel as if the ceiling was going to cave in at any moment and drown him. The winds had picked up considerably and it felt as if god was throwing the world’s largest tantrum with how the sky wouldn’t _shut up_.

It was a bad night, one of the worst Azuma had experienced in months. He thought he’d had a grip on this by now, that as a grown man he could handle sleeping through a simple storm. Everything had failed him from trying to listen to music to breathing exercises to trying to pretend he was anywhere but here.

Each burst of thunder would disrupt any semblance of peace and had him squeezing the pillow close to his chest as his mind was spiraling with thoughts of the night he lost his family. He wasn’t even present at the accident, but after all these years his depraved imagination was helpful enough to supplement him with the dreadful visuals, the sounds of their cries and dying screams.

“No, no...” Azuma murmured out loud as he buried his face into the pillow. The corners of his eyes were burning with tears as he couldn’t get this out of his head. Another rumble of thunder sent a jolt through his shivering body and a small part of him hoped that Hisoka wouldn’t mind if this pillow was damaged because his nails were digging deep in the soft, flowery scented fabric.

Azuma quietly begged for this to stop, he wasn’t sure if he could endure this much longer. This was downright tortuous for him, there was nowhere he could go, nothing he could do to avoid this. It felt as if he was being punished for being the lone survivor, like he wasn’t allowed to be happy. 

Azuma curled tighter into the pillow as his tears dampened the fabric and stained his cheeks. He was nearly convinced he’d cry himself to sleep out of pure exhaustion when he heard a muffled chirp from beyond his cocoon. 

He pushed his head out from underneath the sheets and saw the blue flickering notification light from his phone sitting on the nightstand. Who was texting him now? Not that it wasn’t exactly uncommon for one of his friends or clients to text him this late, but with how awful the storm was no one should be asking him to come over or go out.

A second chirp from the device had Azuma scooching over to pick it up and he briefly took notice of the time before swiping the screen to unlock the phone. He pulled down the notification bar and for a few moments, simply stared at the name of who was texting him.

_Tasuku >>> Azuma _

Tasuku: Are you doing okay?

If you don’t answer in 15min I’m checking on you.

Out of everyone in this dorm, Azuma never quite expected Tasuku to be the one to text him at two in the morning. Nor did he think the other man would be all that concerned about his well-being outside of the theater... but then considering recent events... 

Tasuku had let Azuma cry on his shoulder after finding what his brother had left him, but Azuma was sure he was doing that just to be polite and kind. Azuma was always the one who got to a glimpse into people’s vulnerable sides when he’d cuddle them, not so much the opposite.

And honestly he’d rather dig himself into a hole rather than let Tasuku see him in this state of utter emotional disarray. Yet when the storm reminded him of its presence with another roar of thunder, he almost dropped his phone from how badly he was shaking.

Maybe letting Tasuku see him cry twice isn’t such a terrible idea.

_Azuma >>> Tasuku _

Azuma: no

Tasuku: No to what?

Azuma: i’m noto kay.

Tasuku: I’ll brt

Azuma wanted to shrink back inside of his safe haven of comfortable blankets, but he forced himself out of bed if only to scoop up the pair of sweats laying on the floor. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted and tired he was until he slipped them on just in time to hear a knock on his door. 

It was always left unlocked just in case someone wanted to take his offer of cuddling so Tasuku let himself in within a matter of seconds. Azuma quickly closed his eyes as the light switch was flipped on and opened them to see Tasuku standing in the doorway in just a plain shirt and pants, likely grabbing whatever was closest.

The expression on his face was serious with a slight furrow on his brow as he took in Azuma sitting atop his bed, probably looking like the picture perfect definition of a dysfunctional adult. 

Tasuku said nothing as he turned the light switch off and walked over the bed. Azuma had to admit, he wasn’t expecting the younger man to join him in bed, then wrap those strong, muscular arms around his thin body.

“It’s okay now,” Tasuku’s deep, calming voice said as he encouraged them both to lay down. A near deafening crack of thunder had Azuma grabbing onto the front of Tasuku’s shirt and burying his face into the man’s chest. The flow of tears had paused for the moment, but he was still shriving out of fright.

“It’s alright, I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you,” Tasuku said as one of his hands began to gently stroke at Azuma’s back, “just focus on my voice and breathing with me.”

Azuma took in a deep breath as he attempted to calm himself and blocked out the terrible noises in favor of Tasuku’s soft words. The man rarely spoke more than he needed to on a day to day basis, but right now he was saying everything Azuma so desperately needed to hear. 

“That’s it, you’re doing well, Azuma.”

Azuma relaxed his grip on Tasuku’s shirt and wanted to push him away, wanted to tell him that his job was done here and he could go back to bed, but his drowsiness was overtaking all of him.

It’d been a long time since he’d felt so... comfy in someone else’s arms, letting them take the lead instead of him having to take charge. He let out a small yawn and nuzzled at Tasuku’s neck as he felt himself drifting further away into sleep. Tasuku made such a nice pillow...

~

Azuma awoke to the movements of someone beside him. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with him as he watched Tasuku crawl out of his bed and what happened last night flashed through his head.

“Thank you,” Azuma said as he sat up, his room was filled with the morning light, “I really appreciate you cuddling with me, although you didn’t need to...”

“But you did need it,” Tasuku said as he turned to face Azuma, “you should text me next time.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, last night just so happened to be especially terrible for me,” Azuma replied, “I wouldn’t want to bother you every time I felt scared of the rain.”

“Mmm...” Tasuku drew his gaze away from Azuma, “I’m late for my run.”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Azuma brushed a silver lock of his hair behind his ear as his stomach let out a small grumble, ah... excessive crying always did make him a bit more hungry.

~

This storm had intended on lingering for the rest of the week, although the following nights weren’t as bad as the first one. Azuma had managed to keep his cool, often thinking of just how wonderful it felt to be cuddled by Tasuku and the temptation to take him up on his offer was alluring for... different reasons.

Azuma wasn’t blind, he could acknowledge that Tasuku was attractive and admittedly fit within his scope of what he likes in a man. He immediately discarded those thoughts however as he saw just how close Tasuku was with his childhood friend, Tsumugi. 

They were shoved down further when he learned they’d dated in the past and given the fact that they shared the same room, well... it was only a matter of time before that lingering flame was reignited.

Something that Azuma was well familiarized with, no one ever saw him as a first choice, just someone to use when they needed to forget about their chosen one for a few hours or minutes. 

Azuma was fine with this, he was old enough to know how these things worked and more than welcomed being that person who could comfort someone in their time of need. 

He could feel a bit of guilt seep in as his mind wandered off in the guttural direction and warded those thoughts away. Azuma definitely wasn’t that type of guy and he’d never want to hurt Tsumugi like that, so he’d just locked those feelings back into the box they resided in.

Or so he thought.

Azuma left the bathroom after tending to his evening skin routine to see Tasuku sitting on the couch in his room, with one of his vanilla candles lit on the table and all of his sheer focus on the colouring book he was drawing in.

It was an adorable scene that Azuma was sure Kazunari would’ve snapped up a picture of as soon as possible, but he found himself just simply staring in meek wonder. What could’ve brought Tasuku here tonight to color?

The other man didn’t seem to notice as Azuma moved across the room to sit at the opposite side of the table and only picked his head up when he reached for one of the colouring pencils. 

“...how long have you been sitting there?” Tasuku asked, not looking very startled by Azuma.

“Not too long, just left the bathroom,” Azuma said as he peered over the book, “were you in a colouring mood this evening?”

“Not really,” Tasuku said, “the storm is supposed to be bad tonight, so I wanted to help you relax.”

“That’s awful sweet of you, Tasuku~” Azuma replied with a soft smile, “I haven’t had much time to sit down and colour as of late, due to all our rehearsals.”

“Well... now you do,” Tasuku said as he took the other colouring book sitting on the table and pushed it towards Azuma, “I’m staying for the night too.”

“Are you?” Azuma said as he began to flip through the pages to find one he hadn’t coloured in yet, “I wouldn’t want to step on Tsumu’s toes.”

“Eh?” Tasuku said with his usual, passive expression, “why would he care?”

“His dear best friend has had two sleepovers with me this week,” Azuma said as he landed on a clean page and picked up one of the pencils, “wouldn’t want him to get jealous.”

“He won’t,” Tasuku said as he resumed colouring. 

Azuma was tempted to tease a little more, but it was still a bit difficult for him to read Tasuku’s moods and he was looking forward to getting to cuddle the other man later on tonight. 

Perhaps Tsumugi wasn’t a threat after all?

They quietly coloured together as Azuma appreciated the comfortable silence between them. The dorm was always so lively with the younger ones always having something going on, so one would usually have to wait until the evening for peace.

Azuma didn’t mind much either way, he loved living here with his extended family of sorts and having Tasuku just across from him made him feel at ease, even as the rain began to seriously pick up outside. 

Ah right... the storm. 

Tasuku seemed to sense his unease as Azuma’s gaze went to the window, “do you want to...?”

“I... yes,” Azuma said as he bit back the initial rejection. Tasuku was here for a reason, he’d been here for Azuma since their Nocturnality play together. As much as Azuma may have insisted on wanting to go about this alone, he’d learned through being at Mankai that it's okay to rely on people.

They got into his bed together, this time with Azuma’s back facing Tasuku’s chest. He wasn’t in the midst of a panic attack this time around so he could fully savour how Tasuku’s body felt against his, how that thick, muscled arm stretched across his waist and gently held him.

The lack of sweet words this time had Azuma yearning, but at the same time he was so comfortable, so content in Tasuku’s warm, firm embrace. It wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep as he focused on these pleasant feelings instead of giving in to the anxiety seeking to gnaw at him.

~

The storm passed the following morning with the news declaring clear skies from today well into next week and with that Azuma assumed his cuddle sessions with Tasuku would end too. 

Except it took about three nights for Tasuku to return to Azuma’s bedroom, claiming that he wanted his help with a role that he was doing with a separate troupe outside of Mankai. 

Azuma definitely wasn’t going to turn down the chance to spend any alone time with Tasuku and easily let him inside. They went over to the couch and since Tasuku only had a single copy of the script, Azuma had to sit right next to him with their shoulders barely touching.

Tasuku didn’t seem to mind as they began reading it through and Azuma was already wishing to be back up on stage with him. It was always awe inspiring to see just how passionate Tasuku was about his craft and that drove Azuma to do better himself. 

Once they’d reached the end of the script, Azuma assumed that was enough and Tasuku would go on back to his room, but the other man set it down on the table before looking over at Azuma.

“Mind if I stay over?” Tsuku asked, sounding casual enough, but there was something... a little off about his composure.

“It’s not raining though,” Azuma said with a slight tilt of his head and a small smirk on his lips, “did you miss cuddling me that badly, Tasuku? That’s pretty cute.”

Tasuku rolled his eyes and Azuma thought he was getting up to leave, but instead he walked off in the direction of Azuma’s bed, “yeah, I did.”

Well, if there was one thing out of the many Azuma liked about Tasuku, he was always straightforward with what he said. Azuma didn’t hesitate to leave the couch and switched off the light before joining Tasuku in bed. During that time Tasuku had pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers.

Ah well, we’re just getting straight into it, aren’t we?

Azuma ditched his sweatshirt, but kept his undershirt and sweats on as he slipped into his side of the bed. Tasuku’s bare arm was around him almost instantly and his large hand splayed out on Azuma’s stomach.

“Is cuddling all you wanted to do, Tasu?” Azuma spoke up, “you can usually keep your pants on for that.”

“I’m not sleeping in jeans,” Tasuku said from behind him as his fingers pressed underneath Azuma’s shirt to touch at his warm, smooth skin. 

“Fair enough...” Azuma hated to admit it, but it’d been awhile since he’d been intimate with someone else and while he’d had countless fantasies about Tasuku, he thought it’d be a bit awkward to hook up with one of his own troupe members.

But then they were all adults, not inexperienced teenagers rife with drama. So why did he feel like one? He’s usually the one to take the lead, but Tasuku has him feeling all...

“Azuma...” Tasuku said as Azuma felt the soft press of lips against the back of his neck, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Ah...” Azuma felt his cheeks burning as Tasuku’s hand drifted lower, down towards his waistband. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Tasuku said as he thumbed at Azuma’s pants, “I... always see you when you’re scared, but I want it to be different this time.”

“In that case it shouldn’t just be me,” Azuma replied while going to move to face Tasuku, but he was stopped by the firm grip on his hip that turned him on far more than it probably should.

“No, let me take care of you,” Tasuku said before pressing another kiss to Azuma’s neck and slipping his hand into his pants, “I feel like you don’t let people do that often.”

“I... suppose you’d be right,” Azuma said as Tasuku’s fingers slowly curled around his hardening cock that was still covered by his underwear. A few of his clients did like to buy Azuma expensive things or take him out, but that was all a part of the job, none of it was personal on his end.

Tasuku said nothing more as his lips continued to peeper kisses along Azuma’s shoulder while his hand slowly worked him up to full hardness. Azuma let out a pleasured sigh as his hips bucked up into that sweet friction. Azuma wasn’t one to tolerate teasing for too long, so he pushed his own hand down and wrapped his fingers around Tasuku’s wrist, then moved to encourage him to tug his underwear down.

Azuma swore he heard the rare laugh out of Tasuku, but he couldn’t dwell on that long as those fingers were stroking his exposed, leaking cock. Azuma’s back arched into the firm touch and he immediately felt just how hard Tasuku was against the curve of his ass. 

“Let me do something about that at least, please?” Azuma said as he shamelessly ground his ass against Tasuku’s crotch. He heard a muttered curse from behind him and took the chance to turn around to meet Tasuku’s face. 

Azuma leaned forward just a little, hoping that Tasuku would meet him halfway as he let his hand trail downwards into the other man’s boxers. Tasuku hesitated for a moment before moving to give Azuma’s lips a soft kiss that was soundly interrupted by a small groan as Azuma’s hand was squeezing around him. 

No further words were exchanged as Tasuku grew bolder and a touch more aggressive with kissing Azuma. He shifted his body on top of the smaller man as they continued to jerk each other and Azuma’s leg instinctively spread just for him.

Damn, he was already in this deep?

Tasuku’s hand soon took over for Azuma’s as he took both of their lengths in hand and stroked them together. Azuma wasn’t set on letting him do all the work as he bucked his hips up to grind against Tasuku. 

Their kisses became more messy and needy as they were both nearing their climax and Azuma had to bite down on his own bottom lip to restrain himself from moaning. Tasuku’s fierce gaze from above him helped push him to the edge and he came between them. 

Tasuku wasn’t too far as a few more strokes had him adding onto the hot mess on Azuma’s shirt. God, when was the last time Azuma ever orgasmed _this_ hard with anyone else?

Azuma pulled off his shirt after Tasuku moved off of him and tossed it towards the small trash bin by the desk, he had no interest in even attempting to clean that one up. He then went to rest his head on Tasuku’s shoulder and idly traced the other man’s toned abs with his fingers, he didn’t think Tasuku would be quite _this_ bold... but he was into it.

“So was this a one time thing or do you want to do it again, Tasu?” Azuma broke the silence in the dark room, “no pressure either way.”

“Mmm...” Tasuku quietly hummed as Azuma felt his hand rest on the back of his head, “...I’m not good at relationships.”

“We can keep this casual then, no need to complicate things with labels,” Azuma replied as he peered up at Tasuku.

“Okay,” Tasuku said as his fingers threaded through Azuma’s silky, silver locks. Azuma scooted up just a bit so he could give Tasuku’s lips a soft peck, he was more than content with an arrangement like this if it meant spending more time with Tasuku.

~

What exactly counts as ‘casual’? Azuma found himself wondering that as he was sitting at the far end of the bar with a half full glass of wine in his hand. Sakyo and Izumi were to his left, lost in their own world as per usual while Tsumugi, Homare, and Hisoka were at one of the nearby tables. Tasuku’s stool by Azuma was left empty for the moment as he went off to the restroom.

It’d been about a couple weeks since their first romp together and Azuma had quietly noted that morning that he hadn’t slept alone in his own bed since then. Tasuku would drop by every night at the same time when everyone else was already in their rooms, they would fool around for a bit, then Tasuku would cuddle him to sleep. 

Not that Azuma was complaining, he enjoyed this development in their... friendship immensely. He’d decided to test his luck a few days ago when he stole a quick kiss from Tasuku while they were alone in the kitchen and left too fast for the other actor to react. Azuma was pleasantly surprised when Tasuku pulled him into the hallway after dinner and sought out a proper kiss. 

Things only escalated from there as Azuma grew more bolder in his affections with shameless flirting to rile Tasuku up, the lingering touches outside of the bedroom, and just the overall urge to be in the same space as Tasuku. Tasuku would act as if he was annoyed by Azuma’s advances if there were others around, but when they were alone? He’d easily reciprocate.

It made Azuma wonder just where they were headed with this. He’d always gone out of his way to keep a distance in situations like so, but he couldn’t ignore that yearning when Tasuku wasn’t with him. It’d been quite a while since he’d experienced these types of feelings for someone else, but maybe this was all happening too fast?

They hadn’t even gone all the way yet, much to Azuma’s steadily rising impatience. Tasuku often stopped them before it could go that far and Azuma was itching just to jump him to take what he wanted, but he could wait... probably. Maybe he’d last another week before pinning Tasuku down and riding him into the mattress. 

The thought put a small smile on Azuma’s lips as he went to take another sip of his wine. Would it be so bad if Azuma did catch feelings, however? It’s not as if they’d be the first couple in their dorm or the last at this rate. Azuma thought back on Tasuku telling him he was bad at relationships and honestly if this was classified as ‘bad’, he’d love to see Tasuku at his best.

“Yukishiro!” 

Azuma was setting his glass down on the counter as someone vaguely familiar took up residence in Tasuku’s seat. They were full of drunken excitement over seeing Azuma and raving about how much they missed him and... ah that’s when it clicked. They were one of Azuma’s former cuddling clients from a few months back.

They wanted more than what Azuma was willing to give while on the job and he had to stop their sessions then. Azuma was a seasoned vet at this when it came to his profession and this was unfortunately one of the few people who wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Azuma was formulating a practiced response in his head when the both of them were welcomed by Tasuku’s sudden appearance. Azuma’s gaze flickered between the drunk and the taller man and for once, he was glad that Tasuku had a lovely resting bitch face.

“You’re in my seat,” Tasuku said.

“Ehhh? Can’t ya’ see we’re talkin!” they responded, making no actual attempt to move out of the stool, “get in line.”

“I don’t think I’ll be standing in any line to talk to my own boyfriend,” Tasuku draped his arm around Azuma’s shoulder as his hard gaze stayed on the drunk, “I’ll ask you one more time to leave.”

“H-he’s bullshittin’, right, Yukishiro?” they said, “ya’ told me you weren’t the commitment type!”

Azuma brought his hand up to lace his fingers with the ones on his shoulder and gave them a sweet smile in return, “every word is true, Tasu-chan’s swept me off my feet and took my heart in his hands~ I never thought I’d find someone I love so dearly, yet here he is.”

“You speak too highly of me, darling,” Tasuku smoothly replied as he leaned in to give Azuma’s lips a soft kiss. Okay, not what Azuma planned for, but he was more than happy to roll with it as he eagerly kissed Tasuku back.

“Haaah? What’s going on here, who the fuck are you?” Sakyo’s voice rang out from behind them and Azuma was far too immersed in Tasuku’s sweet kisses to bother with the drunken nuisance. 

Tasuku seemed to have gotten caught up in the moment as well since it took him a bit to back away. Azuma licked his lips as he could see the lust in Tasuku’s eyes and thought, _hoped_ that tonight would be the night.

“Wow, that was some excellent acting you two!” Izumi smiled, “perhaps whenever we have a rerun of Nocturnality, we can get in a titillating kiss scene between Reo and Kota.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Izumi,” Azuma replied as he squeezed Tasuku’s fingers, “we oughta get in more practice, don’t you think, Tasu-chan~”

“Definitely.”

“Oh and- ow, what was that for?” Izumi said as Sakyo delivered a solid flick to her forehead.

“You’re more a dense idiot than I thought if you think that was _acting_ ,” Sakyo huffed, “yet another troublesome couple to keep track of.”

“Wait, you’re dating?!” Izumi replied, “how long now? How did I miss this...”

“Oh their intense love has been simmering for quite some time, but now it’s been granted the finest of opportunities to run ablaze!” Homare said, “ah, I feel so inspired by this fantastic romantic display, where’s my pen?”

Tasuku only rolled his eyes in response at the rising commotion around them as Azuma didn’t bother holding in a giggle. 

~

They returned to the dorm just before midnight struck as an already tipsy Izumi wanted to drink more to celebrate the new couple and Azuma found her enthusiasm too adorable to crush now. 

“Thank you for earlier,” Azuma said once they were finally alone, just outside of his bedroom door, “they were an ex-client I wasn’t expecting to run into.”

“It’s fine,” Tasuku replied, “I’m just relieved they were smart enough not to piss off Furuichi.”

“Do you think he’s the type to get into a bar brawl?” Azuma asked as he leaned back against the door, “...honestly, it may be kind of hot to watch.”

“Don’t go calling other guys hot in front of your boyfriend,” Tasuku said as he pushed closer into Azuma’s space and rested one of his hands on the door just beside Azuma’s head.

Azuma blinked up at Tasuku, he could still smell the alcohol on his breath and while he wasn’t completely wasted, he was somewhat buzzed, “or what, will you get jealous?”

“Nothin’ to get jealous of when I know you only want me,” Tasuku said as he brought his face closer to Azuma, “ _darling_.”

“Then this isn’t an act then?” Azuma snaked his hands up Tasuku’s torso, then linked them behind the other man’s neck, “you want me to yourself?”

“Course, why else would I be here?” Tasuku said with a cute, slightly furrowed brow.

Azuma let out a small laugh and pressed a peck to Tasuku’s cheek, “you’re right, you are bad at this relationship thing.”

“Eh...” Tasuku’s other hand went to the doorknob to twist it open, “that’s on you.”

“What did I do?” Azuma mustered up the most innocent tone he could and Tasuku only responded by taking the older one by the waist, and promptly tossing him onto his shoulder.

“Ah!” Azuma didn’t have much time to react before he was practically thrown onto his own bed and set on by Tasuku’s hungry lips and hands roving his body. Azuma wasn’t going to let Tasuku have all the control as he rolled them over so he was straddling Tasuku’s waist.

This was a nice view he could get used to, but he had other, lewder things in mind at the moment. He shoved Tasuku’s shirt up his torso and the other man was fast to comply with tossing it off so Azuma could work on getting those pants off next. Once his dick was exposed to the outside air, Azuma knelt down to take it between his lips and moaned as he began to bob his head on the thick shaft.

“Fuck,” Tasuku groaned as one of his hands flew into Azuma’s hair and the other went to reach into the drawer beside Azuma’s bed. Azuma glanced up to maintain brief eye contact with Tasuku as his lips slowly sank down to the base, then swallowed as the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Can you stop for just... one second,” Tasuku groaned as he’d fished out the bottle of lube with a string of condoms, “I want to open you up.”

“Mmm... alright,” Azuma said as he released Tasuku’s dick from his mouth and went to rid himself of his own clothing. He then straddled Tasuku again, but this time faced him backwards and leaned forward so his ass was right in Tasuku’s face.

“You know what you’re doing right, Tasu?” Azuma peered behind him as Tasuku only smacked one of his ass cheeks in response. He let out a short laugh at that and got back to licking at the juicy, throbbing cock in front of him.

It wasn’t long after he heard the pop of the cap on the lube that he felt a finger probing at his hole. He wanted to tell Tasuku not to be gentle with him, but the other man seemed to read his mind as he slipped it into the knuckle.

Azuma _loved_ that delicious burn, especially since he’d been even longer since he’d bottomed for anyone. He tried not to get too distracted from the task at hand as he swallowed down Tasuku’s cock again and let his fingers caress his balls.

Soon Tasuku had two more fingers pressed into Azuma’s slick hole, fucking him open with hard thrusts that Azuma’s hips were struggling not to meet. They felt so much better than his own, so much bigger and filled him quite nicely, yet...

“Ah...” Azuma moaned as Tasuku hit his prostate spot on. He moved his mouth off of Tasuku’s wet cock and went to turn around, but a hand on his thigh kept him in place. Azuma had to clap a hand over his own mouth as Tasuku assaulted that sensitive spot over and _over_ with his fingers.

At this rate Azuma was going to cum from this alone and he didn’t want to, he wanted that dick!

“Tasu, please, I want to come with you inside me,” Azuma nearly pleaded.

“I thought you weren’t going to beg,” Tasuku said with an amused huff, then removed his fingers after one final thrust. He reached for one of the condoms as azuma went to turn around and situated himself to hover just above his cock.

“We don’t need one if you’re clean,” Azuma said as he curled his fingers around the base of the shaft, “I want to feel all of my boyfriend’s cock.”

Tasuku clicked his tongue as he tossed the packet aside and moved his hands onto Azuma’s hips, guiding him down onto his cock. Azuma let out a breath as he spent a few moments adjusting and gave an experimental roll of his hips. Tasuku was exhibiting the patience of a saint as he just held those pale hips and watched Azuma slowly bounce on him.

“You can move whenever you want, babe,” Azuma said as his hips rose up, then slammed back down on him. Tasuku’s last ounce of self control snapped as he bucked up hard into Azuma, getting a loud moan out of him. Well, hopefully no one else in the dorm heard that.

Tasuku shifted a bit so he was sitting up and Azuma was quick to meet his lips with wet, sloppy kisses as the other man continued driving up into him. Azuma tried his hardest to keep his voice down, but his restraint was slipping away with each rough thrust that hit at his prostate again.

Azuma dug his nails into Tasuku’s shoulders as he rocked back on that cock, he was _so_ close to cumming, there was no one else he’d been with that made him feel so fucking full and satisified. He wished he jumped on him sooner, but better late than never, eh?

“Cum for me, Azu,” Tasuku said as he gave a few more thrusts, pushing Azuma right off the edge. Azuma fell back onto the mattress as Tasuku wasn’t holding back in fucking his overly senstive hole, god he would’ve been fine with this going on forever.

Tasuku came with a quiet groan and pulled out before laying beside the other man, “that was the best sex I’ve had in years.”

Azuma let out a laugh as he slung his arm over Tasuku’s chest and nuzzled at his neck. There was no one else Azuma would want to spend his evenings with, whether it was curled up in fright because of a bad storm, in the throes of passion, or just simply being cuddled by those comforting arms. 

~

_I'll pull the stars down from the heavens, to fill your empty skies_

_I'm yours tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> RAN TO 3M FOR [U](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Efcb4aoU8AMNTIb?format=jpg&name=large). will I write more azutasu, time will only tell, but probably bc tasuku needs to get boned.
> 
> thanks for reading~ any kudos/comments are appreciated <3
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
